El cumpleaños del rey Sousuke
by Pan-de-Iwatobi
Summary: One-shot en celebración del cumpleaños de Sousuke. Arabian AU SouRin con mención de Makoto x FemHaru.


Esta historia es un AU y los protagonistas son Sousuke y Rin. Aparecen otros personajes de la serie pero sus edades y personalidades no serán iguales. La historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de la serie Free! y Free!ES y son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

.

 **El cumpleaños del rey Sousuke**

 **.**

Hace cientos de años, por estas mismas fechas, ocurrió un acontecimiento muy especial: el cumpleaños de un rey. Y no hablamos de cualquier monarca, nos referimos a un rey que se preocupaba por su gente y era querido por su pueblo.

En un próspero lugar de arabia, el rey Sousuke Yamazaki gobernaba con justicia y bondad, y lo hacía desde los dieciocho años, cuando sus padres fallecieron en un viaje, asesinados por bandidos. A esa edad el joven príncipe asumió el control del reino, y ya sin el amor de sus padres, intentaba encontrar consuelo llevando justicia y prosperidad a los suyos. Durante el tiempo transcurrido, había solucionado los problemas de escasez, había construido pozos, mejorado los oasis, estableció acuerdos comerciales con otros reinos y la delincuencia había disminuido notoriamente. Había convertido su reino en un mejor lugar para vivir, la gente lo quería y había motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Por eso los ciudadanos se preocupaban de festejar el nacimiento de su rey en grande, agradeciendo así su bondad.

Esta es la historia de su cumpleaños número veintidós.

.

.

En medio de la ciudad, en la zona de los mercaderes, un chico pelirrojo corría desenfrenado a través de las estrechas calles. Un alboroto se había formado entre los que lo perseguían y los comerciantes frente a él que ya lo conocían.

-Detengan a Rin! _–Gritó uno de los perseguidores._ Volvió a robarme pan y un trozo de carne costosa!

Los comerciantes frente al muchacho se prepararon para atraparlo, él sonrió y con un ágil salto se trepó en unos barriles, subió a los techos y saltó hacia la siguiente calle, fuera del alcance de sus perseguidores. Los hombres que lo seguían se detuvieron exhaustos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Esto no puede seguir así. _Habló uno de los comerciantes que tenía su tienda en esa calle y observaba lo ocurrido_. Ese chico lleva años robándonos.

-Pero, señor Mustafá, ese chico solo roba lo suficiente como para mantenerse vivo, nunca ha agredido a nadie y no roba a la misma tienda dos veces en el mismo mes.

Una anciana que también trabajaba en el lugar había hablado en defensa del pelirrojo. Algunas personas que estaban allí asintieron, encontrando razón en las palabras de la mujer.

-Abuela, lo sabemos. _Habló el hombre a quien le robó ese día, uno de los que lo perseguían_. Sin embargo no podemos seguir así ¿acaso vamos a dejar que nos robe para siempre? Todos nos compadecemos de ese chico, pero no podemos permitir que siga así.

 _Las personas guardaron silencio, el hombre continuó._

-Creo que debemos llevarlo ante la guardia, debería estar en la cárcel… o al menos deben sacarlo de la ciudad.

.

El joven pelirrojo continuó su carrera hasta llegar a un lugar que consideraba seguro. En una calle poco transcurrida, al costado de unas escaleras, se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró aliviado al ver que ya nadie lo seguía. Cerró sus ojos, inhaló y exhaló profundo, recuperándose lentamente de todo lo que había corrido.

 _"_ _Ya tengo algo para comer hoy… ahora sólo necesito agua"_

-¿Din-tan?

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia donde provenía la infantil voz. En el último peldaño de las escaleras un niño rubio de unos cuatro años lo miraba sonriente.

-Nagisa… hola!

-Din-tan! Te extañé mucho!

 _El pelirrojo se acercó al niño y lo tomó en brazos._

-Yo también a ti amiguito ¿Y tu mamá?

-En casa, hoy estuvo peguntando por Din-tan.

-¿De verdad?

-Ahá.

-Bien, entonces iré a verla.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, con el niño en brazos y su comida en la mano. Había llegado hasta uno de los barrios más apartados, que se encontraba en un sector elevado. Desde allí se podía observar gran parte de la ciudad.

-Rin!

 _Sonriendo_ –Hola!

Había varios niños jugando en los pasajes, que lo saludaban al pasar. También amas de casa y algunos hombres y ancianos, que estaban realizando labores cotidianas, lavando, barriendo, trabajando. Era un barrio tranquilo donde todos se conocían, y donde todos conocían a Rin. Llegó hasta una humilde, pero acogedora casa y entró.

Una mujer de unos treinta años estaba sentada picando algunos vegetales sobre la mesa. Su silueta era delgada, tenía el cabello lago, negro, piel trigueña y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Señora Haruka.

 _La mujer volteó_

-Rin!

 _Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta donde el joven, tocó su rostro con preocupación._

-Rin ¿has estado bien?, ¿has comido? Pensé que te había ocurrido algo ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

 _El chico se sonrojó un poco._

-Estoy…bien, es sólo que, ya sabe… me gusta pasear. _Habló de manera nerviosa y luego sonrió._

 _La mujer miró la comida que traía en las manos._

-Lo hiciste otra vez.

-¿Qué hizo mami? _El pequeño Nagisa miraba curioso la expresión triste de su madre._

-Nada pequeño. Ahora baja para que nuestro invitado pueda descansar.

-Sí! _Dijo el niño y miró al pelirrojo para que lo bajara. Así lo hizo._

-¿Comiste algo?

-N-no… pero traje esto. _Le entregó a la mujer las cosas que había robado esa tarde._

-…Bien… en la mesa hay manzanas, come algunas por ahora.

-S-Sí…

La señora Tachibana tomó las cosas y se dirigió en silencio hacia la cocina. El pelirrojo se sentó sobre la alfombra y comenzó a degustar una de las frutas. A decir verdad, tenía mucha hambre, aquél día no había comido nada. A su lado se ubicó el pequeño Nagisa, con algunos de sus juguetes. Ambos comenzaron a jugar y reír, mientras Haruka preparaba la cena.

 _"_ _Este chico… ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirá viviendo así?"_

La preocupación de la dueña de casa era genuina, así como la de otros habitantes del pueblo, y es que todos sentían una mezcla de cariño y lástima por aquel chico pelirrojo. Hacía ya varios años atrás Rin había llegado a la ciudad, o más bien, había sido traído.

Una tarde en que Makoto Tachibana, el esposo de Haruka, había salido del pueblo en busca de agua, lo encontró.

El hombre estaba en el oasis llenando algunos cántaros cuando a lo lejos divisó una figura que se desplomaba en la arena. Preocupado, corrió hasta el lugar y para su sorpresa, se encontró a un niño de unos doce años tirado en el suelo. Presentaba claros signos de desnutrición y deshidratación, aparte de tener varias quemaduras causadas por el sol. Inmediatamente lo llevó hasta el agua y lo sumergió, cuando el chico recuperó la consciencia le dio de beber. Al recuperar los sentidos, el pequeño entró en un ataque de pánico, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y temblaba como una hoja. Makoto lo tomó y lo llevó hasta su hogar, un hogar que comenzaba a formar, ya que recientemente había contraído matrimonio con su amiga de la infancia, Haruka Nanase. Allí él y su esposa lo cuidaron durante varios días hasta su recuperación. Los vecinos y el resto de la ciudad se enteraron en poco tiempo del caso del niño pelirrojo.

Cuando por fin estuvo recuperado supieron su nombre: Rin. Mas no quiso revelar su apellido, ni de dónde provenía, ni por qué había llegado solo hasta ese lugar. Tampoco, a pesar del cariño con el que había sido tratado, quiso quedarse en casa de los Tachibana. El niño vivió en las calles desde ese día, vagaba entre diferentes puntos de la ciudad, robando su sustento, lo justo para sobrevivir, negándose siempre a ser recibido en algún hogar. Sólo ocasionalmente volvía por un día o dos a la casa de la familia que lo rescató de la muerte.

Así, la ciudad entera conocía la historia del misterioso chico pelirrojo que vivía en las calles, incluso el rey alguna vez lo escuchó. De eso ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo. Ahora Rin era un joven de 16 años.

Mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, Haruka escuchó sonar la puerta de su hogar.

-Ya llegué! _Escuchó la dulce voz de su esposo._

El hombre ingresó y caminó hasta la sala. Allí vio a su pequeño hijo y a Rin jugando en la alfombra.

-Rin!

El joven volteó y vio a ese hombre alto, castaño y de rostro amable que hace tantos años lo había rescatado.

-Señor Makoto, buenas tardes. _Rin lo saludó sonriente._

-Muchacho _dijo acercándose_ estábamos preocupados por ti, hace casi dos meses no venías a visitarnos.

-Emmm bueno… _comenzó a rascar su cabeza, en busca de una respuesta._

-Dice que le gusta pasear. _Habló la esposa._

-Haru

El señor Tachibana se acercó a su mujer y la saludó con un tierno beso en los labios.

-La cena ya está lista así que pasen a la mesa.

Makoto tomó en brazos a su pequeño hijo y lo besó en la mejilla, luego lo sentó en la sillita hecha especialmente para él. Rin se levantó para ayudarle a la señora de la casa a traer los platos y finalmente todos se sentaron a comer.

-Mmmm delicioso como siempre señora Haruka, su comida es la mejor.

-Solo lo dices porque es carne. _Dijo en el usual tono neutro que la caracterizaba._

-No es así, pero ya sabe, no me gusta la caballa tanto como a usted… no puedo reaccionar así cuando vengo y tiene ese feo pescado para cenar. Pero… todo lo demás que usted cocina me encanta.

 _La mujer suspiró_ –Siempre tan sincero.

-Jaja! _Makoto soló una risita._ La sinceridad es una virtud Haru.

-…

-mmmm dico! _Nagisa estaba concentrado en su comida y todos rieron al verlo, llenando su boquita con el alimento y ensuciando su ropa mientras lo hacía._

-ja ja ja ja

-¿Qué?

 _Sonriendo_ –Nada mi amor.

-Mami

-¿Si?

-Escuché a mis amigos decir que el dey estadá de cumpleaños.

\- Sí, es cierto, mañana se celebrará su cumpleaños.

-El año pasado fue una celebración muy bonita. _Apuntó el padre_

-Todos lo quieren… la ciudad ha prosperado desde que subió al trono ¿no?

-Así es, Rin, aunque yo diría que más que subir al trono nuestro rey bajó de él. Es el único rey que se ha preocupado por nuestros problemas. No quiero ensuciar la memoria de sus difuntos padres, nuestros anteriores reyes, pero ellos nunca demostraron mayor interés en nosotros, su pueblo, vivían en su palacio como en un mundo aparte.

-Es cierto, querido. _Dijo Haruka_

-¿Y qué le vamos a degalar? _Cuestionó el pequeño._

-Nosotros no tenemos los recursos para regalarle algo, hijo, pero iremos a la ceremonia que harán en su honor.

-¿Tu idás Din-tan?

-… No lo creo, no es algo que me incumba.

De pronto, escucharon un ruido acercándose, como una muchedumbre… y luego la puerta de su casa sonando.

Haruka miró a su esposo, este se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. El pelirrojo miró con temor a la mujer y ambos sintieron su corazón acelerarse cuando escucharon: "Hemos venido por Rin"

Afuera de la casa, varios comerciantes acompañados por guardias civiles estaban allí buscando al pelirrojo.

.

.

En su palacio, el rey Sousuke cenaba solitario. Era así desde la muerte de sus padres, comía solo, y pasaba su tiempo libre en soledad también. Las únicas excepciones a esa norma autoimpuesta era cuando lo visitaba algún familiar o había alguna fiesta importante, como la celebración de su cumpleaños que los súbditos estaban preparando.

Uno de sus guardias ingresó al comedor.

-Su majestad, el sastre ha traído la ropa para la celebración.

-Está bien, llévalo a mi habitación y dile que espere ahí. Voy enseguida.

El hombre salió mientas el rey daba unos últimos bocados a su cena, mirando con cierta melancolía los asientos vacíos a su alrededor.

 _"_ _La vida no es lo mismo sin ustedes"_

Se levantó de su puesto y caminó en dirección a su elegante dormitorio. Allí el sastre real lo estaba esperando.

-Sousuke.

-Sasabe, hola.

El sastre era un hombre de avanzada edad, que había confeccionado la ropa de la familia real prácticamente durante toda su vida, y que conocía al rey desde que era un bebé. Ese hombre era una de las pocas personas que se atrevía a llamar al monarca por su nombre.

-Traje la vestimenta para tu fiesta.

Sobre la enorme cama del joven unas hermosas y elegantes ropas estaban sutilmente ordenadas. Camisa, pantalón, turbante, una bella chaqueta que llegaba hasta los tobillos, e incluso zapatos. Los colores; blanco, negro, turquesa y finos bordados en hilos de oro. El joven se sorprendió ante la belleza del conjunto.

-Vaya… esto es… como una obra de arte.

-Gracias, me esmeré en hacerlo. Y hay un motivo para ello.

-¿Motivo, qué motivo?

-Debes encontrar una esposa Sousuke. Eres bastante guapo pero no está demás una vestimenta apropiada. Ya vas a cumplir veintidós años, eres un rey, y necesitas una reina.

-No es cierto, no la necesito.

-Pasas los días en soledad, eso no es bueno para ti.

El joven rey se sentó sobre su cama y miró hacia la ventana, las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

-Quisiera que ellos aún estuvieran aquí.

-… Lo sé, también los extraño. Pero niño, tus padres seguramente desearían que encuentres una buena mujer que te acompañe, que te traiga alegría y con la que formes una familia.

 _El chico se quedó en silencio por unos momentos._

-Sasabe…

-Si?

-Yo… no sé si sea capaz de querer a alguien.

 _El anciano sonrió levemente._

-Pero que dices, Sousuke, claro que podrás querer, podrás enamorarte! te aseguro que llegará la mujer que llenará todos los espacios de tu corazón… solo cambia esa actitud niño, podrías comenzar por sonreír.

-…Tal vez… bueno, si eso es todo puedes retirarte, quiero dormir.

-¿Qué? Sabes que no es todo, ahora pruébate la ropa! Necesito revisar que todo te quede perfecto.

-Pero si conoces mi talla, sabes que todo está bien _replicó de manera infantil_

-Sousuke

-Ya voy, ya voy…

El joven comenzó a caminar para hacer lo que su sastre le pedía, mientras este lo miraba con preocupación.

 _"_ _Desde la muerte de sus padres este chico ha cambiado mucho… él siempre tuvo esa mirada melancólica, pero cuando era pequeño era un niño alegre… desde que sus padres no están él no ha vuelto a sonreír, pasa gran parte del tiempo solo, la tristeza no ha abandonado su corazón"_

-Sousuke?

-Dime

-Sabes que vendrán a visitarte princesas de otros reinos ¿no?

-Sí

-Y ya conoces a algunas

-Ahá

-¿No hay alguna que te interese? Las princesas de Tamudi son muy bellas

 _Suspirando_ –Sí, son bellas pero, no hay ninguna que llame mi atención.

-Que exigente

-No creo que sea exigencia, Sasabe, simplemente es algo que no me interesa.

-Ufff

.

.

.

-¿Y entre tus sirvientas? Ya sabes, aquí todas te aman.

-…

-Está bien, te dejo en paz… ¿Ya te cambiaste?

-Sí, ya voy.

El joven se acercó a su anciano amigo ya vestido, se veía magnifico.

-Eres un digno rey.

El anciano comenzó medir y revisar que el atuendo estuviera perfecto, una vez terminada su labor se retiró. Sousuke se quitó y guardó las ropas, se alistó para ir a la cama, y aunque no tenía sueño, se acostó. Se estiró al interior, sintiendo lo espaciosa que era… y lo vacía que estaba.

 _"_ _Tal vez él tiene razón… pero… no, no puedo querer, no quiero hacerlo, no soportaría perder a alguien amado nuevamente…además… no se puede amar con tanto rencor…"_

El joven rey cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, intentando alejar sus oscuros pensamientos. Y es que Sousuke, a pesar de todos los años transcurridos, a pesar de que había logrado sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres, que había logrado reinar y hacer prosperar su ciudad, nunca había podido arrancar el odio y el rencor de su corazón. Los primeros años cuando se vio obligado a asumir el trono, intentó por todos los medios encontrar a aquellos que habían asesinado a sus padres, sin embrago nunca los pudo encontrar y lograr su ansiada venganza. Cuando se dio por vencido decidió ocuparse en su pueblo, en mejorar sus condiciones de vida y hacer que vivieran más felices, cosa que él no había logrado. Ahora, no tan solo sentía odio por quienes le arrebataron a su familia, también sentía miedo, miedo de amar y perder nuevamente a un ser querido.

La noche transcurrió lenta y un nuevo día llegó.

Algunas sirvientas estaban preparando la mesa real para que el rey tomara su desayuno, mientras las demás sirvientas y sirvientes se encontraban preparando el palacio para la celebración del natalicio de Yamazaki, que sería esa misma noche.

-Dicen que el rey buscará esposa esta noche _dijo una de las muchachas_

-Así es, es lo que se rumorea en todas partes, ya son cuatro años desde que el príncipe se convirtió en rey, todos dicen que ya es momento de que tenga una reina.

-ohh! que envidia me dará la mujer que se quede con él!

-Sí, nuestro rey es el hombre más guapo de la tierra.

-Si tan sólo se fijara en mí…

-jajaja!

Una anciana que traía algunos platillos desde la cocina se echó a reír al escuchar los comentarios de las jóvenes.

-Su majestad no se fijaría en ti querida, ni en ninguna de ustedes, abandonen esas locas ideas y pónganse a trabajar, que para eso están aquí.

-Sí señora Imad!

Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar la autoridad de la mujer. Ella llevaba toda una vida trabajando ahí, y era considerada casi tan importante como el rey mismo. En ese momento, Sousuke llegó.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días su majestad. _Respondieron todas a coro._

-Pueden retirarse. Menos usted Imad.

Las muchachas se retiraron y el monarca se sentó a la mesa. Tomo un poco de jugo y luego miró a la anciana que siempre lo miraba con ternura maternal.

-Imad…

-¿Pasa algo su majestad?

-Sí… anoche Sasabe dijo que debo buscar una reina y… yo no quiero eso. Por favor Imad, no quiero que la fiesta de esta noche se transforme en un desfile de princesas que quieran ser mi esposa. No quiero pasar por eso.

-Pero, mi rey… Sasabe tiene razón en querer que encuentres compañía…

-… Sí, pero no quiero que la persona que esté conmigo lo haga por un interés político, y eso es seguro si todo se realiza como ustedes están planeando ¿no?

-Mi rey…

-Ya sé que han hablado con reyes de otras regiones y que planean presentarme a sus hijas. No quiero eso, si alguien me interesa simplemente me acercaré a esa persona ¿entendido?

-Sí su majestad.

-Bien, gracias Imad, puedes retirarte.

-Sí.

La mujer se retiró y comenzó a ubicar a todos quienes estaban preparando la presentación de las princesas, debían cambiar todo lo planeado y rápido.

.

.

Por las calles de la ciudad Makoto y Haruka caminaban nerviosos, habían dejado a su pequeño Nagisa al cuidado de una de sus vecinas y ahora se dirigían a la cárcel de la cuidad.

Anoche mientras cenaban, los dueños de algunos almacenes habían llegado en compañía de la guardia civil y habían arrestado a Rin, argumentando que a causa de los robos que había perpetrado durante estos años, era considerado un peligro para la sociedad y debía ser encarcelado. Haruka se sentía arrepentida. Anoche, la primera reacción de Rin al escuchar que lo buscaban había sido intentar escapar, pero ella lo detuvo, pensando que todo se podía solucionar conversando, que lo que sucedía no era tan grave. Pero se había equivocado, y eso la tenía muy mal. Su esposo la miró preocupado, sabía cuánto aprecio le tenía su esposa a ese muchachito, lo sabía porque él también lo apreciaba de la misma manera.

-Querida, no es tu culpa. Vamos a solucionar esto.

-Sí.

Haruka apretó sus puños con fuerza y miró al frente. Ya no importaba lo que había pasado anoche, era imposible cambiar lo sucedido, ahora debían solucionar el presente. Llegaron a la cárcel, allí fueron recibidos por algunos guardias.

-Hemos venido a ver a Rin. _Dijo el señor Tachibana_.

-No es posible que lo vean en este momento.

-Pero, señor, cuando se lo llevaron anoche ese chico estaba cenando, no había comido durante todo el día y ni siquiera pudo terminar su cena. Le traje algo de comer, por favor, déjeme entregárselo.

 _El guardia suspiró rendido, había sido convencido por las palabras de Haruka._

-Está bien señora. Síganme.

El hombre comenzó a caminar seguido por el matrimonio. Pasaron al calabozo, donde había varios hombres arrestados, y que se encontraban en una situación deplorable. En una de las últimas celdas estaba Rin, tendido en el suelo.

-Rin! _Haruka, se afirmó de las rejas, estaba conmocionada, el muchacho que tanto quería había sido azotado, tenía la ropa desgarrada en la espalda y muchas manchas de sangre._ ¿Qué le hicieron?! _Gritó furiosa._

-Usted conoce las normas señora, los ladrones son azotados.

El chico se movió en el suelo, estaba débil y se había quedado dormido luego de sufrir dolores por varias horas.

-Déjeme entrar!

-No es posible.

-Por favor _intervino Makoto_ ella no va a hacer nada, déjela entrar sólo quiere alimentarlo.

-Tch… está bien, pero voy a vigilarla.

Tomo unas llaves y abrió la celda. Haruka y Makoto entraron y ayudaron a Rin a sentarse.

-Auch… hola. _Rin los saludó con una pequeña sonrisa._

-Por dios…

-Estoy bien señora Haruka, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

Los Tachibana miraron desconcertados al pelirrojo ¿cómo podía estar tan calmado en una situación como esa? ¿Por qué siempre que había problemas les dedicaba esa sonrisa triste? Luego de llorar durante días cuando lo encontraron, nunca más lo vieron derramar una sola lágrima. Luego de recuperarse de casi morir en el desierto Rin siempre sonreía, su sonrisa triste era el escudo que usaba para defenderse de la crueldad de la vida.

-¿Tienes hambre? Haru te trajo comida

-S-sí… anoche no pude terminar mi cena… y estaba rica.

La señora Tachibana abrió la ollita de greda en la que traía comida para Rin, tomó una cuchara y comenzó a alimentarlo como a un niño pequeño.

-Iré a hablar con el capitán.

Makoto caminó hasta el guardia y le preguntó dónde podía encontrar al encargado del lugar.

-Su despacho está arriba.

-Gracias.

Se dirigió hasta el segundo piso y golpeó la puerta.

-Pase. _Una voz profunda se escuchó desde el interior._

-Permiso. Buen día.

-Buen día.

-Vengo a consultarle por Rin… ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

 _El hombre suspiró pensativo._

-Ese chico… los mercaderes quieren que lo dejemos encerrado. Otros desean que sea vendido como esclavo, incluso recibimos una oferta de un hombre adinerado que lo quiere comprar…

-No! _Makoto habló nervioso._ Por favor, no haga eso, Rin no es malo, usted lo sabe!

-Señor… _el hombre se sorprendió ante la preocupación de Tachibana_

-No vendan a Rin… por favor.

-¿Y qué solución puede darle usted a este asunto? _Preguntó muy seriamente._

-Déjelo a mi cargo, yo y mi esposa lo cuidaremos.

-No puedo hacer eso. Uno de los mercaderes ya me había advertido que usted vendría e intentaría llevarse al chico, pero que en realidad nunca han podido controlarlo.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, no es posible. Es una lástima, pero creo que es un desperdicio encerrarlo aquí siendo tan joven, venderlo es la mejor opción.

Makoto apretó sus puños con fuerza, eso no podía estar pasando, no podían vender a Rin _¿Cómo solucionaría eso?_

Mientras tanto Haruka terminaba de alimentar al muchacho.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

-Sí, gracias. _Sonrió nuevamente_.

-¿Cómo haremos para sacarte de aquí?

-Saldré pronto… lo escuché anoche.

 _Haruka lo miró interesada._

-Ellos van a venderme.

-¿Qué?! _El rostro de la mujer demostraba temor._

-Sí… pero, no se preocupe, voy a estar bien, supongo que… uno simplemente no puede escapar a su destino.

La sonrisa triste volvió a aparecer en el rostro del pelirrojo. La mujer se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta el guardia que los vigilaba.

-Lléveme con mi esposo por favor.

-De acuerdo.

El hombre también sentía algo de lástima por el chico, y veía que la preocupación de la mujer era genuina, por eso había decidido hacerle caso en lo que dijera. Volvió a cerrar la celda y llevó a la señora hasta el despacho de su superior. Encontraron a los dos hombres discutiendo sobre el futuro del joven.

-No lo venda! _Dijo la esposa al ingresar_. Nosotros lo cuidaremos, por favor, no lo venda!

-Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso señora, y no es posible, ustedes no pueden tenerlo. Ahora por favor, retírense, la decisión está tomada, el chico será vendido mañana.

El guardia que los había recibido, muy a su pesar volvió a abrir la puerta indicando que salieran. Haruka estaba desesperada.

- _Un regalo, pensó_ … Un regalo! _Dijo en voz alta_.

-Regalo? _Replicó el hombre tras el escritorio._

-Hoy se celebra el cumpleaños del Rey ¿Qué le van a regalar?

El hombre miró a su subordinado. Lo cierto es que habían estado discutiendo durante días ese asunto, y no habían llegado a acuerdo, un regalo para el rey debía ser algo costoso, y a decir verdad nadie estaba dispuesto a desembolsar mucho dinero con ese fin. Volvió a mirar a la mujer.

-Prosiga.

-Regálenle un esclavo al rey. Rin es joven, puede darle muchos años de servicio, puede aprender algún oficio y serle de utilidad en el palacio. Él sería un buen obsequio.

El hombre se quedó pensativo. Sin duda era una buena idea, los esclavos eran caros, más aún si estos eran jóvenes y en buen estado físico, tal y como era ese pelirrojo, que también, debido al color de su piel y su cabello lo hacia una persona exótica. Era un magnífico regalo, limpio y bien vestido sería sin duda uno de los obsequios más comentados. Sonrió levemente y miró al matrimonio.

-Ustedes ganan, ese chico será el obsequio al rey de nuestra parte.

 _Haruka suspiro aliviada, Makoto tomó su mano. El capitán les habló nuevamente._

-Ustedes serán los encargados de que el chico esté listo para la noche, Ryugazaki irá con ustedes, van a bañarlo y a comprarle ropas nuevas. Debe estar correctamente presentable para la fiesta de esta noche. Tráiganlo aquí a las ocho de la tarde.

-Sí.

Salieron acompañados de Ryugazaki, el guardia, y llegaron nuevamente a la celda de Rin, esta vez estaba sentado en una banca. Entraron y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-Es hora de irnos.

El chico los miró dudoso.

-Ya no van a venderte Rin.

-¿Cómo lograron eso?

-Ahora vas a ser un regalo para su majestad.

-¿C-cómo? _Abrió sus ojos con pánico_.

-Van a obsequiarte al rey. _Haruka tomó con ambas manos el rostro del chico_. Ese es un mejor destino que cualquier otro ¿entiendes? El rey es un hombre bueno y sabio, no temas, vas a estar bien en ese lugar, solo confía en nosotros Rin.

El chico se quedó en silencio, y se dejó hacer. Fue sacado de allí y llevado al exterior, lo llevaron de vuelta a la casa de los Tachibana. Allí prepararon el baño y lo hicieron pasar.

-Voy a ayudarte, Rin, luego voy a curar tus heridas.

-Sí…

Haruka se quedó limpiándolo, Makoto salió en busca de una vestimenta adecuada para el pelirrojo y el guardia se quedó en la casa, vigilando que el chico no escapara.

La señora lavaba el cabello del joven, que parecía en trance.

-Rin ¿en qué piensas?

Él la miró inexpresivo

-Soy… un objeto. Van a regalarme como si fuera una cosa… es lo mismo que si me hubiesen vendido ¿no es así?

-No. _Dijo Haruka seriamente_. No es lo mismo, si te vendían no sabemos con qué tipo de gente irías a parar. Ser un regalo para su majestad es diferente. Sabemos que él es bueno, que no va a maltratarte, estoy segura que te enseñaran algún oficio y vas a trabajar allí, que vas a vivir bien, que… ya no volverás a pasar hambre, no vas a volver a dormir en el suelo ni a sentir frio.

-Señora Haruka… _Por fin Rin despertó de su letargo y pudo ver la preocupación que le había causado a esa mujer._

-¿Sabes todo lo que hemos sufrido por ti? Makoto y yo siempre nos hemos preocupado por ti Rin, ahora por fin podremos ayudarte a tener una vida mejor, por favor, solo acéptalo.

-S-sí, lo haré.

El chico se incorporó y comenzó a bañarse debidamente. No podía escapar a su destino, no podía defraudar a quienes lo habían ayudado tanto. Luego de bañarse y vestirse comió lo que le fue servido y soportó cada punzada de dolor cuando Haruka curó su espalda. El día continuó su curso y llegó la tarde. Makoto había traído ropa nueva para él. Y en ese momento estaba vistiéndose.

Se miró al espejo. Llevaba un traje blanco, pantalón y camisa escotada holgados, con detalles bordados en hilos de tonos amarillo, dorado y anaranjado, zapatos a juego y sobre su cabeza un turbante también blanco con adornos de mostacillas doradas. Parecía otra persona. Haruka ingresó a la habitación y lo vio.

-Te vez precioso.

La mujer se acercó y puso en su cuello un hermoso collar con muchos detalles en mostacillas doradas y una delicada piedra de granate en el centro, que combinaba perfecto con los bellos ojos del muchacho.

-Listo.

 _Sonriendo_ -Soy un gran obsequio ¿no?

-Lo eres. _Ella también sonrió_.

Ambos salieron a la sala, allí Makoto, Ryugazaki y el pequeño Nagisa los esperaban.

-Din-tan! _El niño lo miró sorprendido_ Padeces un píncipe!

-Sí ¿cierto? no parezco yo.

-Te ves magnífico. _Dijo Makoto_.

-Es hora de llevarte muchacho. _Apuntó el guardia_.

-Sí.

Salieron juntos en dirección a la cárcel. Allí fue entregado al capitán quien sería el encargado de dar el obsequio al rey.

-Buen trabajo, ha quedado perfecto.

La familia se despidió de Rin, el pequeño Nagisa le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, aunque él no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Allí se separaron, los Tachibana se fueron a ubicar entre la multitud, mientras Rin era conducido al lugar de la celebración.

La ciudad estaba de fiesta, los habitantes se dirigían al palacio donde se escuchaba música y todo estaba dispuesto para festejar el cumpleaños veintidós del Rey Sousuke. Caminaban entre un mar de gente, pero muchos volteaban a ver, observando al elegante muchacho que caminaba entre la guardia.

-¿No es ese Rin?

-Oí que lo habían arrestado

-No puede ser él ¿o sí?

Las personas murmuraban a su alrededor. Sin embargo él estaba ajeno a lo que se comentaba. Estaba perdido en la vista frente a él. Nunca había estado en esa zona del reino, jamás se había acercado al palacio del rey, era un lugar hermoso, nunca pensó que un lugar así podía existir, o que él pudiera llegar a conocer. Era un palacio imponente, bellamente adornado con sedas de diversos colores, plantas y flores colgaban de los balcones, elegantes lámparas y candelabros iluminaban el lugar, era verdaderamente precioso. Lo condujeron hacia un sector lejos del balcón principal donde el rey saludaría al pueblo, debía esperar con los demás obsequios. Allí había de todo, plantas, animales, algunas muchachas, joyas y demases. Se sintió triste nuevamente, volvió a sentirse como una cosa.

No muy lejos de allí el rey se preparaba para salir. Ya se había puesto el bello traje que su sastre había preparado, y hacía suspirar a cualquiera que pasara junto a él. Sabía que había una multitud afuera, aunque este tipo de celebraciones no eran de su agrado, debía ser cortés, la gente solo quería demostrarle su aprecio. Caminó entre los súbditos e invitados de honor para dirigirse al balcón, como siempre en esas ocasiones, era acompañado por Imad, su anciana y fiel sirvienta. A pesar del gentío, de la música y del ambiente festivo, el rostro del rey no había cambiado. Su semblante seguía siendo serio, con ese aire de melancolía y soledad que sus ojos siempre inspiraban.

-Ya está todo listo su majestad.

-Sí, salgo enseguida.

La música que sonaba en ese momento se detuvo, y el rey salió. Se escuchó un gran alboroto, la gente comenzó a gritar y aplaudir saludando a su monarca. Incluso Rin que se encontraba lejos, se sobresaltó al escuchar la ovación, que momentos después se detuvo, al parecer el rey estaba dando un discurso, pero él no podía escuchar nada. Pasaron algunos minutos y volvió a sentir aplausos y música. Afuera, luego de las palabras del rey, había comenzado un espectáculo con odaliscas danzando y acróbatas realizando una presentación con instrumentos en llamas. En ese momento el corazón del pelirrojo se contrajo en una mezcla de tristeza y nervios, ya faltaba poco para ser entregado.

Al interior del palacio Sousuke era acompañado por su guardia de confianza y su visir, los hermanos Momotaro y Seijuro. Ellos eran las únicas personas jóvenes cercanas al rey, podría decirse que eran algo similar a sus amigos, ya que se conocían desde niños y habían pasado gran parte de su vida juntos, aunque luego de la muerte de sus padres, Sousuke se había vuelto distante con todos, también con ellos. Llegaron hasta unos pomposos sillones donde reyes de otras comarcas lo esperaban.

-Felicidades rey Yamazaki, que disfrute su cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias rey Aichiro, espero que disfrute su estancia en mi palacio.

-Hasta ahora he sido muy bien recibido _dijo sonriente_

Así el joven rey fue saludando a sus invitados principales, intentando no parecer molesto cuando, a pesar de lo que había pedido, se le acercaban reyes y sultanes presentando a sus hijas. Él saludaba de manera cortés, aunque su rostro permanecía serio, sin embargo la mayoría de los que estaban allí lo conocían, sabían que así era su personalidad.

-Su atención por favor.

Se escuchó la voz del visir.

-Daremos un espectáculo al festejado, por favor pónganse cómodos y disfruten.

El hombre hizo sonar sus palmas y la música comenzó a sonar, algunas lámparas se apagaron dándole al salón un aspecto misterioso. De la entrada principal comenzaron a entrar sensuales bailarinas, que se contorneaban de manera experta al ritmo de la música. Sousuke reconoció algunos rostros. _Así que esta es la forma en la que decidieron que las princesas me sean presentadas, Imad eres una anciana tramposa_ –pensó el rey, aunque le idea no le desagradaba del todo, no podía negar que le gustaba lo que veía, sin duda eran muy hermosas.

Se quedó observando atentamente una a una, y lo pudo hacer muy bien ya que las tenía bailando muy cerca frente a sus ojos, después de todo ese espectáculo estaba preparado especialmente para él. Sin embargo por más que observó, no se pudo decidir por ninguna, o dicho de mejor manera, ninguna captó su atención de forma especial. Defraudado, fumó un poco de su pipa de agua y bebió algo de vino, luego comenzó a conversar con algunos de los que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿No está satisfecho señor? _Le preguntó de manera discreta su visir._

-Tranquilo Seijuro, todo está bien, supongo que no esperan que salga casado esta noche ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto que no su majestad, por favor, disfrute la velada.

El rey continuó conversando con sus invitados hasta que la música se detuvo y nuevamente se escuchó la voz del ministro, que en ese momento anunció la entrega de los obsequios para el rey. La música volvió a cambiar de ritmo y nuevas lámparas fueron encendidas, dando una mejor visibilidad. Ahí comenzó el desfile de obsequios. Se anunciaba el regalo y de parte de quien provenía.

Joyas, ropa, adornos, animales e incluso personas pasaron al enorme salón y Sousuke fue recibiendo y agradeciendo a cada uno de los asistentes.

-Ahora, la guardia civil hace entrega de su obsequio.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Rin se tensó. Vio que el capitán y los guardias comenzaban a caminar así que los siguió. Quedó asombrado. La majestuosidad de esa sala era aún mayor que las demás, los candelabros, las mesas cubiertas de finos platillos, la arquitectura, los elaborados arcos y pilares, un lugar jamás imaginado para él. Luego vio al hombre que estaba sentado al centro en un elegante sillón, y sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos. De seguro ese era el rey, y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Era la persona más hermosa que Rin jamás vio, un hombre alto de contextura atlética y hombros anchos, cabello oscuro, vestido con una finas ropas en colores que combinaban perfecto con todo su ser, un rostro serio, pero amable y unos ojos melancólicos del más precioso color turquesa. Los guardias se detuvieron.

-Su majestad, este es el regalo que hemos traído para usted, esperamos que este muchacho le sea de utilidad en el palacio y le sirva por muchos años.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, el rey se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a su obsequio. Y es que estaba estupefacto. Tal vez su rostro no lo demostraba, pero cuando vio entrar a ese muchacho, vestido de blanco le pareció estar en un sueño, por eso se levantó, debía asegurarse de que fuera cierto. Y ahí estaba, un joven vestido con sencillas pero hermosas vestiduras blancas, adornadas con elegantes bordados, coronado con un turbante a juego que parecía un velo. Sus ojos se asemejaban a la joya granate que tenía en su pecho, sobre su pálida piel. Cabello rojo y algo alborotado enmarcaba su rostro inocente, que lucía sorprendido y algo sonrojado. Sousuke estiró sus manos y alejó un poco los retazos de tela blanca que hacían de semivelo para observarlo mejor. Y ahí, para sorpresa de todos, el rey sonrió.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, sus ojos no podían despegarse de los del muchacho y, por primera vez en años, sintió una calidez y alegría inexplicables desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Se dirigió a los guardias que trajeron al joven.

-Gracias, es un gran regalo.

Los guardias no podían estar más orgullosos, su obsequio era el único que había captado la atención del rey y sin dudas sería comentado por todo el reino. El capitán agradeció en su mente el haber escuchado a Haruka.

-Sígueme _Sousuke le habló al pelirrojo, este lo siguió en silencio._

La entrega de regalos continuó, pero ya nada más hizo que rey tuviera una reacción similar, solo siguió agradeciendo de manera educada todos los obsequios.

Rin por su parte era un manojo de nervios. El monarca había vuelto a su sillón y le había indicado al visir que llevara al muchacho a su alcoba. Ahí estaba él, solo en esa elegante habitación, parado en el centro, nervioso y asustado sin saber qué hacer. Y es que nunca había sentido algo cómo eso. No entendía porque su corazón se había detenido y luego comenzó a latir desbocado al tener la mirada del rey sobre él, no entendía porque aquel hombre se había levantado y le había dedicado una sonrisa tan dulce, tampoco entendía la enorme felicidad que sintió en ese momento. Solo quería que le indicaran donde debía dormir esa noche y perderse en la inconsciencia.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, tan perdido estaba entre sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió unas voces que venían desde el pasillo, aunque no logró entender lo que decían.

Afuera, el rey venia conversando con su sirvienta, que se encontraba muy perturbada en ese momento, nada había resultado como planeó.

-Su majestad ¿de verdad piensa retirarse de la fiesta tan temprano?

-No es tan temprano Imad, ya son más de las dos.

-Pero ¿y las princesas? ¿Vio alguna de su agrado?

El joven se detuvo y tomó a la mujer por los hombros con delicadeza.

-Mi querida Imad, todas ellas eran agradables, pero entienda que, si no me acerque a ninguna, es porque ninguna de ellas es la indicada.

El joven continuó caminando y pidió a su guardia personal que trajera algunas bandejas con comida a su habitación. Mientras Momotaro iba en busca de lo que su amo le pidió, Imad preguntó.

-Y ese chico… ¿Qué piensa hacer con él?, ¿por qué está en su alcoba?

Sousuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. La verdad, ni él sabía con certeza porqué pidió que lo llevaran a su habitación, ni por qué estaba tan deseoso de verlo nuevamente. La única respuesta lógica apareció en su mente.

-Quiero conocerlo.

Era cierto, quería conocerlo, quería saber quién era, su nombre, su edad, las cosas que le gustaban, cómo era su sonrisa… quería saber por qué se había sentido tan feliz de que lo hayan llevado ante él esa noche.

-Vi como usted y ese chico se miraban. Nunca antes vi esa mirada en ti mi buen rey, acaso crees…qué ese niño es el indicado?

Sousuke dudó en qué respuesta darle. No imaginó que podía sentir ese tipo de cosas por un hombre, aunque para ser justos, tampoco imaginaba sentirlas por una mujer. La anciana vio que su rey vacilaba en su respuesta, ella prosiguió.

-No voy a juzgar lo que usted decida, sepa que sea cual sea la decisión que tome yo estaré con usted. Quiero que mi rey sea feliz, y no voy a negar que mi corazón se conmovió al verlo sonreír tan tiernamente luego de tantos años viendo tristeza en su rostro.

En ese momento Sousuke la miró sorprendido. Era cierto, fue tan extraño lo que pasó en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de que ese chico le había sacado una sonrisa. Tal vez por eso sus invitados lo miraron tan extrañamente cuando volvió a su asiento. Debía volver a verlo, debía saber de quien se trataba. En ese momento su guardia volvió con las cosas que le había pedido. Él tomo la bandeja y agradeció.

-Gracias, Momotaro, Imad. Ahora pueden retirarse, y por favor, no se preocupen.

Ambos sirvientes se retiraron. El rey abrió las puertas de su habitación. Inevitablemente volvió a sonreír al ver al chico parado en medio de su alcoba, totalmente perdido. Cerró las puertas y caminó hacia el interior, dejó la bandeja en una mesa y miró al jovencito que también lo miraba, expectante.

-Acércate.

Le indicó mientras tomaba asiento sobre una muy esponjosa alfombra.

-Siéntate.

Así lo hizo el pelirrojo, en silencio y sin despegar sus ojos de los ojos contrarios.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose por algunos segundos. Ese sentimiento cálido e inexplicable había vuelto a aparecer.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Rin.

Incluso su voz sonaba hermosa, también su pequeño nombre.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-dieciséis… bueno, dieciséis y medio, se corrigió.

 _Vaya… es bastante joven_ _-pensó el rey._

-y… ¿usted?

-Acabo de cumplir veintidós.

-ya veo…

 _Es seis años mayor que yo… aunque no lo parece…_

-Rin

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco… sí.

-Puedes comer lo que gustes. Traje esto para ti.

Los ojos de Rin miraron hacia la bandeja frente a él. Realmente la comida se veía deliciosa, luego miró nuevamente al rey.

-Adelante, toma lo que quieras. _Le indicó el monarca._

Así lo hizo, comenzó a degustar las exquisiteces que Sousuke había mandado a pedir para él, mientras que el rey lo miraba divertido, bebiendo una copa de vino. De cierta manera, se sentía tan natural estar juntos, como si sus personalidades encajaran a la perfección.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es delicioso, nunca antes comí algo así - _dijo el chico y le sonrió, con una sonrisa auténtica, no como aquellas que usaba en momentos difíciles._

El rey quedó maravillado ante la belleza del joven, y ya no pudo resistirlo. Se acercó hasta estar justo a su lado, tal como había querido estar desde el instante en que lo vio. Tomó un trozo de tarta de arándano y lo llevó hasta la boca del chico, este la abrió sin oponerse, mirando fijamente a los ojos contrarios, como si estuviera hechizado por algún extraño encanto. Masticó y tragó el bocado, un poco de salsa de la fruta quedó en la comisura de sus labios. El rey llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la boca de Rin y lo pasó por sobre ésta, limpiándolo, luego llevó el dedo a su propia boca y lo lamió. El pelirrojo casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y lo mismo sucedía con el rey.

-Rin

-S-si?

-Quiero besarte

El chico se sonrojó violentamente, pero no pudo apartarse de ese hombre que lo miraba como si fuese la persona más preciosa del planeta. Aclaró su garganta y respondió.

-Yo le pertenezco, señor, puede hacerlo si es lo que desea.

Sousuke no pudo contenerse ante esas palabras, y acercó una mano temblorosa hasta el rostro del joven. Tocó su piel, tan pálida, suave y tibia, sintió como él se estremecía bajo su tacto, sus ojos fueron entrecerrándose a medida que se acercaban, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. No era la primera vez que Sousuke besaba, pero sí era la primera vez de Rin. Sin embargo fue único e increíble para los dos, como si al rozar sus labios, sus corazones hubiesen encontrado la pieza faltante que tanto necesitaban. El mayor pasó su lengua por sobre los delicados labios de su acompañante, este jadeó, abriendo levemente su boca, Sousuke lo atrapó, mordiéndolo suavemente, luego se abrió paso con la lengua, ingresando a la boca ajena, transformando ese suave contacto inicial en uno apasionado. Lo besó con lentitud, sintiendo su calor y el agradable sabor dulzón que los arándanos habían dejado, recorriendo cada espacio. Con la otra mano lo tomó por la cintura, y comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente, su abdomen, su cintura. Se aventuró a tocar su espalda y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí. En ese instante un quejido de dolor se le escapó al pelirrojo y el beso se deshizo.

-Ay! _Se quejó_

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mi espalda, duele.

Sousuke no entendió el porqué, rodeó al chico y pudo ver una mancha de sangre en la tela blanca que lo cubría, justo allí donde puso su mano con tan poca delicadeza.

-¿Quién… quién te hizo esto?

Rin se sonrojó.

-Rin ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Fueron… los que me trajeron.

El rostro del rey mostró la furia que sintió en ese instante.

-P-pero su majestad, ellos lo hicieron porque es la ley. _Miró con vergüenza hacia la alfombra_. Yo… soy un ladrón.

Algo hizo clic en la mente del monarca y por fin supo a quien tenía al frente.

-Tu… tu eres el chico que llegó hace años atrás… el que encontraron cerca del oasis y que vive en la calle, eres el ladroncito pelirrojo del que he oído hablar.

Rin sintió tanta vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras, era así como el rey lo veía, era eso lo que él era, un vulgar ladrón, y un vagabundo. Ocultó el rostro bajo sus manos temblorosas, y por primera vez en años, comenzó a llorar. El rey se sorprendió ante la reacción del muchacho, y lo abrazó. Lo sostuvo mientras el chico lloraba con más fuerza, desahogándose de tantos años de tristeza reprimida. El mayor le habló con voz dulce.

-Tranquilo, también sé que no eres malo, que lo haces para sobrevivir… Rin…

Pero él siguió llorando.

-Ven.

Hizo que el chico se levantara y le entregó un pañuelo. Abrió la cama y le dijo que se acostara.

-Pe-ero es su-uya _dijo entre sollozos._

-No te preocupes, quítate la camisa y recuéstate sobre tu estómago, voy a traer a alguien para que cure tu espalda.

Rin hizo caso a lo que el rey decía, mientras, este salió por algunos momentos. Volvió con su sirvienta, Imad.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de heridas que se abrían paso en la blanca piel del muchacho. La anciana se ubicó a un costado de Rin, y comenzó a tratarlo.

-Voy a castigar a quienes le hicieron esto. _Dijo Sousuke en un tono amargo._

-No se deje llevar por las emociones mi señor. _Respondió Imad._ El chico sólo recibió el castigo que por ley se le da a los ladrones, no puede hacer nada contra eso. A menos que cambie las leyes, lo cuál no sería justo para quienes realmente lo merecen.

El joven rey se quedó en silencio, intentando reprimir su enojo. Luego se sentó al lado de Rin, y miro en sus profundos ojos rojizos.

-Nunca más vas a pasar por algo como esto.

Rin, quien había logrado calmarse luego de llorar por varios minutos, asintió con un gesto de agradecimiento y cerró sus ojos. Las hierbas calmantes que Imad estaba utilizando lo relajaron, y de un momento a otro, se durmió.

Cuando la anciana terminó su labor pudo ver a su rey perdido, mirando al chico junto a él.

-¿Es él mi señor?

-Sí _dijo sin despegar los ojos del chico_ Él es el indicado.

La mujer sonrió enternecida y salió, dejándolos solos. Sousuke se acomodó al lado de su precioso obsequio, y lo contempló hasta quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, el palacio era un caos. Se rumoreaba por cada rincón que el rey había pasado la noche con un hombre, y algunos de los reyes visitantes que estaban ahí habían ido furiosos buscando a Sousuke y exigiendo hablar con él. Pero Imad y Seijuro se los impidieron.

-Nosotros accedimos a que presentaran a sus hijas. _Hablo Imad con un tono serio._ Pero nadie les aseguró que nuestro rey elegiría a una de ellas.

-Claro, como iba a escoger a una si le gustan los muchachitos ¿no? Pudieron habernos avisado y habríamos traído a nuestros hijos. _Dijo uno de los reyes en tono sarcástico_.

-No se atreva a insultar a nuestro rey! _Seijuro tomó su espada y miró al hombre con rostro enfurecido._

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

-Basta.

Escucharon la voz de Sousuke quien se había levantado para despedir a sus invitados.

-Te atreves a dar la cara.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Acaso hay motivos para ocultarme?

-No tienes vergüenza, pasaste la noche con ese crío y tienes agallas para decir que no hay motivos para avergonzarte.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia ¿Voy yo a su palacio a informarme de cómo le hace el amor a su esposa?, ¿a contar cuantas concubinas tiene? ¿Investigo con cuantas mujeres ha engañado a la buena reina? No me venga a hablar de moral, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a reprochar lo que yo haga en mi alcoba. Ahora por favor, pueden retirarse, no es ameno tener visitas hostiles en mi palacio.

-¿Quieres guerra pequeño Sousuke?

El hombre estaba fuera de sí. Pero el rey Aichiro contestó antes de que el dueño de casa lo hiciera.

-Si te atreves a levantar una mano en contra de este reino vas a tener a todo mi ejército sobre ti. _Miró a su alrededor_. Puedo enfrentarme a cualquiera de ustedes.

-Gracias, mi señor. _Dijo Sousuke agradecido del apoyo brindado por su par_. Pero no es mi intención hacer amenazas y comenzar una guerra sin sentido. Déjenme vivir en paz, y ustedes hagan lo mismo, es todo lo que quiero.

-Si no tienen nada más que decir, pueden marcharse. He mandado a preparar sus carruajes, tienen agua y comida suficientes para llegar con bien a sus reinos. También van regalos de nuestra parte. _Imad habló en tono tajante_.

Los reyes, sin más que argumentar, se retiraron. Solo Aichiro permaneció junto al rey.

-Sousuke.

El joven lo miró.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti. Anoche pude ver como la felicidad volvía a tu rostro, creo que tus padres estarían muy contentos.

 _Sonriendo levemente_ –Gracias…y ¿ya desayunó?

-No, ahora iba a hacerlo.

-Comamos juntos entonces, puede ir por su esposa, los espero en el comedor.

-Excelente.

Aichiro fue en busca de su mujer, Yamazaki se dirigió a su sirvienta y a su visir.

-Gracias. Gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme. Ese chico es la persona que quiero a mi lado y me alegra saber que ustedes lo aceptan.

Ambos sirvientes sonrieron e hicieron una reverencia.

-Imad, por favor, hable con Sasabe y llévele ropa nueva a Rin, ya que la de anoche se ensució con sus heridas.

-De inmediato.

La mujer fue a hacer lo que le pidieron. Luego el rey se acercó a su visir y le dijo algo al oído, él se sorprendió y se sonrojó levemente al escuchar las palabras del joven. Luego le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, al parecer su amigo de la infancia había recuperado la confianza y la cercanía con él.

-Como ordene.

-Cuento contigo.

Y diciendo esto el rey se retiró al comedor. Allí encontró a sus sirvientas terminando de arreglar la mesa, como siempre, dispuesta sólo para él.

-Hoy no comeré solo, traigan lo necesario para tres personas más.

-Si su majestad.

Respondieron las mujeres a coro, e hicieron lo que se les ordenó. Poco tiempo pasó y los reyes Aichiro y Rea Nitori llegaron.

-Buenos días Sousuke querido.

-Buen día reina, tomen asiento por favor.

-Gracias.

Minutos después sintieron unos lentos pasos acercándose y un tímido Rin se asomó a la puerta acompañado de Imad y Sasabe. Habían vuelto a vestirlo de blanco y dorado, y con la luz que entraba por las enormes ventanas asemejaba a un verdadero ángel. Sousuke lo miró atónito. Al igual que los reyes visitantes.

-Sí que es hermoso este muchacho. _Dijo Rea cortando el ambiente de asombro._

-Pasa, Rin, siéntate a mi lado.

Rin saludó tímidamente con una reverencia y se ubicó al lado de su rey. Tuvo que soportar las miradas celosas de las sirvientas. Pero no hizo mucho caso, estaba perdido en la variedad de comida frente a él, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de probar tal cantidad de manjares.

-Come lo que gustes, no sientas temor en hacerlo.

Y comenzaron a desayunar muy amenamente. Conversaron de la fiesta, de comida, de ropa y otras cosas triviales, intentando unir también a Rin en la conversación, aunque el chico estaba muy distraído. Luego de desayunar, los visitantes se despidieron y les desearon suerte. Yamazaki, luego de despedir a los reyes comenzó a caminar rumbo a los jardines.

-Acompáñame Rin.

-Sí.

Llegaron hasta el patio interior donde había un pequeño oasis.

-Cuéntame qué te pasa.

-Rey… yo… ¿esto es real?

 _Sonriendo_ -¿Qué quieres decir?

Rin aclaró su garganta y lo miró a los ojos.

-He vivido todos estoy años en la calle, he sido golpeado, he pasado hambre, he sentido frío. También he sentido el cariño y el apoyo de gente que me aprecia, pero nunca fui capaz de retribuirlo. Ayer estaba siendo azotado en la cárcel, ayer pensaban venderme quién sabe a qué persona, pero gracias a la señora Haruka me regalaron a usted. Anoche me alimentó y curó mis heridas, anoche rompí en llanto, cosa que no había hecho en años… anoche dormí en su cama ¡en la cama del rey!… y ahora estoy aquí, vestido de manera elegante, a su lado, siendo tratado como un príncipe… ¿cómo es posible algo así?

Sousuke se acercó él y acarició con cuidado su rostro.

-Para mí también es algo inesperado, Rin. Como sabrás, mis padres fallecieron hace años, y por eso yo me convertí en rey. He pasado todos estos años sintiendo dolor, rabia y odio por quienes los asesinaron, personas que nunca pude encontrar, un rencor que nunca pude liberar. Pasé estos años sintiendo que no podría querer a nadie, que no lo haría por temor a perder nuevamente. Y sin embargo anoche, cuando apareciste frente a mí, todas las sombras desaparecieron. Sentí como si fueras lo que me hacía falta. Yo estoy…

-Su majestad…

 _El pelirrojo lo interrumpió._

-Hay algo importante que debo decirle. Debe escucharlo.

El chico parecía abrumado, Sousuke vio desesperación en sus ojos.

-Dime _dijo con algo de preocupación_.

-Yo sé quiénes mataron a sus padres.

El rey abrió sus ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, y Rin, por primera vez en su vida contó la historia de su origen.

-Mi nombre es Rin, Rin Matsuoka y provengo de un lugar muy lejos de aquí, llamado Ponto, mi familia y yo vivíamos en una pequeña aldea cercana a un pueblo donde se comercializaban productos de oriente. Mis padres eran mercaderes de seda. Cuando iba a cumplir los 10 años de edad, unos bandidos llegaron en grandes cantidades y saquearon mi aldea. Mataron a mis padres frente a mis ojos, mataron a mis vecinos, a mis amigos. Luego ellos se fueron y me llevaron consigo, a mí y a otros niños. Comenzamos un gran viaje… pasamos meses encerrados en jaulas, como si fuésemos animales, comíamos y bebíamos apenas para vivir. Los ladrones vendieron muchas cosas de lo que robaron en el trayecto, incluyendo a los niños… _hizo una pausa_ Yo también iba a ser vendido, un hombre muy rico iba a pagar gran cantidad de dinero por mí. Fue en ese entonces cuando pasamos por este reino. Sus padres, venían de un viaje y se cruzaron con nuestra caravana. Los hombres, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de unos reyes, y que traían muchas cosas de valor, los atacaron. Comenzó una batalla entre los bandidos y los guardias reales. Yo estaba encargado de llevar uno de los camellos, y fue en esa confusión cuando me escapé, corrí tan rápido como me fue posible y me escondí en las dunas. Ellos no se dieron la tarea de buscarme, posiblemente yo ya no era de valor, considerando todo lo que robaron a los reyes. Pase… no sé cuánto tiempo caminando en el desierto, no sé cuánto me alejé de lo acontecido… hasta que me desplomé. Ese día el señor Makoto me encontró, él me llevó a su casa y junto a su esposa me cuidaron. Luego comencé a vivir en las calles, no quería ser una carga para nadie… y … bueno, usted ya conoce el resto.

Sousuke se quedó sin palabras, algunas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, y volvió a acercarse a Rin. El muchacho se encogió, pensando que iba a ser golpeado. Pero el rey lo abrazó, y lloró muy quedamente en su hombro. Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos y, al igual que como el rey hizo anoche con él, lo consoló. Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que el mayor se recompuso, limpió su cara y miró al joven.

-Si… eso no hubiese sucedido, mis padres estarían aquí. _Rin miró al suelo con tristeza, pero el rey tomó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos._ Pero si eso no hubiese sucedido yo nunca te habría conocido, y mi vida no tendría ningún sentido. Ahora entiendo que eso fue algo que simplemente debía suceder, y si fue una simple casualidad, me alegro de que haya sido así. Rin, yo me enamoré de ti, y se lo comuniqué a mis súbditos, por eso te tratan tan bien. Les dije que te quiero a mi lado. Y ahora te lo digo a ti, quiero estar contigo para siempre… ¿tu… quieres vivir aquí, conmigo, para siempre?

El pelirrojo lo miraba hipnotizado, su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho… pero sabía la respuesta a la pregunta.

-Sí, sí quiero… yo también me enamoré de usted.

El rey sonrió, feliz, y sellaron su pacto de amor con un beso.

Esa tarde transcurrió rápida. Las heridas de Rin fueron tratadas nuevamente, y se recuperaban a buena velocidad. Sousuke pasó el día mostrándole el palacio a su chico, le presentó a los sirvientes, a su gente de confianza. Le dejó en claro que desde ese día en adelante él era amo y señor de todas sus posesiones, y les indicó claramente a todos que el chico debía ser tratado como un rey, como su rey, y que jamás habría una reina, pues ese chico lo era todo. Tuvieron una tarde agradable recorriendo los jardines, conversando y conociéndose más.

La noche llegó veloz, y mientras cenaban, Seijuro se acercó al monarca.

-Su majestad, conseguí aquello que me encargó. Lo he dejado en su habitación.

-Gracias.

El visir se retiró y la cena concluyó en calma. Cuando retiraron la mesa ambos jóvenes se miraron, sus corazones empezaron a latir más fuerte, sabían lo que venía, sus cuerpos querían estar juntos.

Se retiraron a la alcoba, y el rey le pidió su guardia personal, Momotaro, no ser molestados.

Entraron, la habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada y la enorme cama con sus esponjosos cojines y edredones de seda los invitaban a entregarse. Sousuke tomó a Rin de la mano y lo condujo hasta su cama, pero se mantuvo de pie. Acarició con lentitud los delicados brazos del muchacho, hasta llegar a su rostro, le dio un beso lento y delicado. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Voy a hacerte el amor.

Rin sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, la voz hermosa y profunda de ese hombre, su mirada intensa y la seguridad de su rostro, hacía que cada vello en su cuerpo se erizara y un escalofrío recorriera todo su ser.

El rey lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo el agradable calor que sus cuerpos emanaban, ese contacto se sentía muy bien. Esta vez fue Rin, quien pasó sus manos a través del cuello de su rey, y empezó a juguetear con las hebras de su cabello. Estaba nervioso, totalmente nervioso y no sabía bien que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansioso, quería saber rápidamente que se sentía ser amado por Sousuke. Acercó su rostro y volvió a besarlo, saboreando sus preciosos labios, recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro, sintiendo como lo atrapaba, lo soltaba y volvía a atraparlo en una dulce sincronía.

Yamazaki comenzó a subir sus manos por debajo de la tela de la camisa, sintiendo la suave piel de Rin. Lentamente le quitó la prenda e hizo que se recostara sobre la cama. Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, besó el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello, clavícula, tocó sus pezones con ambas manos y luego devoró el izquierdo, con suaves y desesperados besos. Rin se estremecía, comenzaba a soltar gemidos y leves risitas cuando el placer se intercalaba con cosquillas… y es que era la primera vez que era tocado de esa manera. El mayor continuó besándolo, tocándolo y llenándolo de calor por varios minutos. Llegó hasta el límite que el pantalón marcaba, lo tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel que se iba liberando, sintiendo la lujuria crecer en el ambiente. El miembro de Rin fue expuesto, erecto y necesitado, el líquido preseminal salía de la punta e invitaba a ser lamido, Sousuke no esperó y lo metió en su boca, haciendo que Rin se estremeciera de placer.

-ohh.. ahhh… re…y…

-Llámame por mi nombre.

-So… ahh… Sousuke...

Al rey le fascinó como sonaba su nombre en los temblorosos jadeos de su amante y siguió lamiendo toda la extensión de su pene mientras Rin se retorcía de satisfacción. Luego comenzó a recorrer con las manos, las delicadas piernas del chico bajo él, acariciándolas suavemente con el dorso, para luego comenzar a repartir suaves besos húmedos por todo el lugar. Rin gemía cada vez más fuerte y el rey jadeaba satisfecho con cada nota que salía de los labios del pelirrojo. Hizo que se volteara, exponiendo su lastimada espalda. Sousuke acercó sus labios y besó con dulzura y delicadeza cada herida, cada cicatriz. Ahora pasó su mano por el trasero del chico, apretó sus nalgas y se abrió paso hasta su entrada, acercó su boca y dio una juguetona lamida que hizo a Rin temblar.

-ohh… Sousuke… no… no pongas tu boca ahí.

-Tu cuerpo es mío pequeño, y puedo poner mi boca en donde me plazca.

Volvió a hundirse entre los pliegues del chico, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte. Lo tuvo así durante un rato y se levantó. Fue hasta un mueble cercano y tomó una botella de cerámica finamente adornada. La abrió y se acercó al muchacho, volvió a ubicarse entre sus piernas y derramó un poco del contenido en la entrada de Rin. Un delicioso aroma llegó hasta su olfato. Lo que estaba siendo derramado sobre su cuerpo era lo que el rey le había encargado a su visir, un costoso aceite de almendras dulces mezclado con aceite de rosas damascenas. Sólo lo más delicado podía tocar la piel de su hermoso Rin. El mayor untó algunos dedos en el aceite y luego los pasó por sobre la pequeña entrada del pelirrojo. Cómo deseaba invadir ese lugar inmaculado, cómo deseaba quitarle la inocencia a ese chico.

Con cuidado metió su dedo medio, sintiendo el calor y la estrechez de su interior rodeándolo. Lo movió despacio, hacia dentro y hacia afuera, tomándose su tiempo para que el muchacho se acostumbrara. Rin estaba hundiendo su rostro en las almohadas, jadeando muy bajito y sintiendo cada movimiento de su amante, como se deslizaba suavemente en su interior. Era una sensación extraña, pero nada desagradable, es más, comenzaba a agradarle. Cuando sintió que el pelirrojo se relajaba metió un segundo dedo, repitiendo el mismo proceso, aunque esta vez movía sus dedos en forma circular, expandiendo el lugar hasta que pudo meter un tercer dedo y comenzó a moverse con más libertad en el estrecho canal. De pronto sintió que Rin se estremecía, había tocado un punto allí adentro que lo hizo temblar. Se movió nuevamente en el mismo sitio.

-ahhh….

-¿Ahí? ¿Qué sientes?

-Me.. me gusta… que siente bien, muy bien…

Yamazaki siguió moviendo sus dedos a un ritmo constante y rozando el mismo punto.

-ohhh~~ mmmnhgh~~ So..ske… ahh~~~ por favor…

-¿Qué? _pregunto el rey, embelesado en la voz suplicante de su amante._

-Méte-lo ya… Por… favor… quiero~~ sentirte dentro de mí… _dijo esto dando un sonoro suspiro._

Solo esas palabras bastaron para el rey ya no pudiera soportar la presión que hace rato encerraban sus pantalones. Se levantó y se quitó rápidamente la ropa, que para su suerte, era bastante holgada y fácil de sacar. Untó su miembro con el aceite y se ubicó entre las piernas de Rin. Acarició con la punta la entrada del muchacho haciéndolo estremecer una vez más, presionó lentamente hasta que el glande estuvo dentro, y en un rápido movimiento entró completamente. Rin dio un sonoro gemido y su cuerpo entero tembló de placer. Se había corrido tan solo con la primera embestida.

Sousuke sonrió satisfecho, estaba haciendo bien las cosas, ya había logrado que su chico tuviera un orgasmo y sólo estaban comenzando. Cerró los ojos y se movió suavemente, sintiendo el exquisito calor que lo aprisionaba. Luego salió de él y se ubicó sobre la cama, de espalda, y le indicó a Rin que lo montara. El pelirrojo, que se recuperaba de su primera experiencia, sintió su cara arder. Había logrado mantener de cierta forma la calma, porque hasta ese minuto el rey se había concentrado en su parte inferior, pero si ahora estaba sobre él tendría toda la atención en su rostro.

-Ven _dijo Sousuke con voz profunda._

Y no pudo decirle que no. Con cuidado y con ayuda de su amante se posó sobre él. Pudo ver lo grande que era el miembro que acababa de embestirlo, pero la sensación fue tan placentera que no vaciló en dejar que nuevamente Yamazaki se hundiera en él. Esta vez, sin embargo, sintió un poco de dolor, así que fue bajando muy despacio hasta tenerlo completamente dentro. Esperó unos instantes y tímidamente se elevó para luego volver a descender, repitió la acción un par de veces más, concentrado en lo que hacía y sin darse cuenta de que su compañero lo miraba atento. Sousuke estaba maravillado, tener a ese chico sobre él era la mejor sensación y la más hermosa vista que jamás había tenido. Su cabello, rojo, salvaje y alborotado, pegado a las cienes debido al sudor, su hermosa piel blanca, su cuerpo delgado, los músculos levemente marcados en su cuerpo juvenil. Todo en él le parecía perfecto. Rin se percató en ese momento que tenía la mirada del rey sobre él, vio su rostro enrojecido por la pasión y una expresión muy lujuriosa. Sonrió ante esa vista, y el rey correspondió su sonrisa. El pelirrojo se dio el tiempo de contemplarlo debidamente. El hombre que tenía debajo y que ahora se mecía suavemente entrando y saliendo de él, le pareció totalmente bello. Su piel levemente bronceada y su cabello oscuro hacían un hermoso contraste con el color esmeralda de sus ojos, que ahora se veían profundos y misteriosos. Sus brazos estaban bien definidos y tenía músculos marcados, su abdomen también se notaba bien trabajado, sus piernas, todo en él era tan masculino y elegante. Comenzó a tocar la piel ardiente, mientras sentía aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras escuchaba de su propia boca salir sonidos obscenos y mientras veía a su amante hacer muecas de placer y soltar roncos gemidos cada vez que se hundía con más fuerza en su interior. Estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, acompasando cada movimiento y cada suspiro, como si sus cuerpos hubiesen sido hechos para encajar juntos. Estuvieron así un tiempo indescifrable, hasta que perdidos en un mar de sensaciones se vinieron abundantemente, Rin sobre su amante y este en su interior. Respiraban agitadamente intentado recuperar el aliento, mientras se miraban absortos en su mundo, volvieron a besarse y acariciarse. E hicieron el amor una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente Rin fue el primero en despertar. Salió silencioso de la cama y con bastante dificultad llegó al baño privado. Allí llenó la tina y puso unas cuantas gotas de esencia de rosas que encontró entre los muebles. Se sumergió en el agua, estaba fría pero se sintió bien en su cuerpo cansado. Sonrió levemente al recordar todas las cosas que vivió la noche anterior y se sonrojó al pensar que alguien pudo haberlos escuchado. Sin embargo desechó esas ideas, no valía la pena preocuparse por tales cosas. Se movió lentamente en el agua y relajó cada músculo de su cuerpo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que salió renovado del cuarto de baño. Sousuke ya había despertado y lo miraba un poco soñoliento desde la comodidad de su cama.

-¿Cómo lo haces? _Le preguntó_

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cada día amaneces más lindo que el día anterior.

-Bobo _dijo el chico mientras sonreía sonrojado._ Levántate y báñate, que hoy vamos a salir.

-¿A salir? ¿a dónde?

-Ayer me mostraste tu palacio, tu casa. Hoy quiero mostrarte el único lugar en este reino al que puedo llamar hogar, aunque no viviera ahí, vas a conocer a las personas que me rescataron.

El rey lo miró tiernamente.

-Es una idea espléndida.

Se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente e ingresó al baño. Luego de vestirse fueron a desayunar, después de soportar media hora de miradas curiosas (de quienes seguramente lograron escuchar su concierto de amor) se retiraron y salieron del palacio acompañados de los hombres de confianza del rey. Rin se negó a ir en carruaje, quería caminar junto a su amado por las calles que lo vieron crecer durante cuatro años, sobreviviendo hasta conocer a aquél a quien pertenecía. La gente se asombró al verlos, y pudieron comprobar con sus propios ojos que todos los rumores que estaban circulando eran ciertos. Caminaron durante un largo tiempo hasta llegar, bajo la mirada asombrada de los vecinos, a la casa de los Tachibana. Rin tocó la puerta, segundos después Haruka abrió.

-Rin! _La mujer no lo pensó y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con ternura maternal._ Rin, _dijo de nuevo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

\- Señora Haruka… estoy bien, tal y como usted dijo.

Makoto y su hijo también llegaron a la puerta.

-Din-tan

El pequeño corrió a saludarlo y Rin lo tomó en brazos. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que al lado del pelirrojo estaba nada más ni nada menos que el rey en persona.

-Su majestad _dijeron los Tachibana al unísono e hicieron una reverencia._

Pero el rey les contestó:

-Buen día, encantado de conocerlos. Soy yo quien me inclino ante ustedes _dijo esto con una reverencia_ ya que sin ustedes jamás habría conocido a Rin.

Ellos lo miraron curiosos.

-Entremos _dijo Rin_ voy a contarles el giro que dio mi vida en este par de días.

Todos ingresaron a la casa de los Tachibana, al lugar que Rin guardaba en su corazón con tanto cariño, y les contaron con tranquilidad (y omitiendo detalles sexuales) la historia de su amor. Un amor que comenzaban a construir y que pasaría a la historia, un amor que juntos hicieron crecer cada día y gracias al cual formaron el reino más próspero de toda arabia.

~Fin~

.

.

Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.

 **Para más historias como esta visita mi perfil**


End file.
